Waluigi x female reader
by Jyxia
Summary: You were playing a Mario game one morning, but never predicted it to become more real than ever...
1. Part 1

(y/n) = Your name  
(e/c) = Your eye color  
(h/c) = Your hair color  
(h/l) = Your hair length  
(f/r) = Your favorite racer (not Waluigi)  
(f/r2) = Your second favorite racer (not Waluigi)

"No..."  
You said with fright and tried to get away from whatever scared you. Luckily, it was a nightmare, as you suddenly opened your eyes to see the ceiling of your home instead of that image you had seconds ago. When you turned around to see what time it was, you realized that it was only 7:00 AM. Although, you had something else in your mind than going back to sleep. You decided to play Mario Kart. Oh, how you loved to play those games. They were one of the best games, you thought (if you don't like them, just imagine some other Mario games instead. xD).  
Yesterday, you played the well-known Mario Kart Double Dash. It was your favorite, since you could pick two racers and you always picked (f/r) and (f/r2) because they were your favorites.  
As you went to your tv, you picked up two cases. Excited, you turned your gaze between these Mario Kart games.  
'Mario Kart Double Dash or Mario Kart 8?' You thought.  
'I played Double Dash yesterday... So the choice is simple.' You thought and put the case for Mario Kart Double Dash away to quickly, but carefully let your Wii U take the MK8 disc.  
After two hours of playing, you noticed that you've picked your (f/r) or (f/r2) a lot of times. So, you decided to pick Waluigi, that underrated purple plumber everybody seemed to hate. You didn't hate him though, because you thought he was cool.  
After you tried racing with Waluigi, you realized how much easier he was to drive with than your two favorite racers.  
'I think he's my third favorite now!' You thought and smiled brightly.  
When you picked him once again, something strange happened to your tv. It seemed like it was about to explode, but instead, a strange tornado came out of the screen. Startled of what was going on, you tried to get away from the tornado, but it was no use. You were sucked into the tornado and saw how your room became smaller and smaller. Then, it all went black.  
When you got your consciousness back and started to see light again, you sensed someone standing next to you. As the blurred view began to clear up, you slowly sat on what appeared to be grass and turned to your left. It seemed your senses were right for once, because there was one standing, or more correctly, bent down on his knees, looking slightly concerned.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
You got surprised over that the one who was next to you was no one else than the character you just had played with on MK8. Indeed, it was the one and only Waluigi.  
'Is this some kind of dream?' You thought and pinched yourself to check if you were dreaming. No, it was all real, strangely...


	2. Part 2

Waluigi's POV:  
I had just won the race again of the Shell cup. How I was happy over my victory, oh yeah! Although, I got two more races to go before I could continue cheer for myself, as no one else would. My bro Wario came on 8th place, which isn't that good, but at least he's the one who is going to lose on this cup. The only one I have to fight with is that cursed stupid loser Luigi. Oh, how I hated him! He always takes away the glory I deserve. I hope he gets on 12th place next time...  
Wah? What's that? I mean, who is that? I better go and check it out, since I got nothing better to do.

As I approached the one who was laying peacefully on the hill, I saw that it was a woman I've never seen around before in the Mushroom Kingdom. Normally, I never would care for someone random stranger, but this... She was different. I bent on my knees and noticed that the woman started to wake up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked and looked a little concerned on her. When I saw her (e/c) eyes open, I started to get a little nervous. She also pinched herself. Who is this woman with such beautiful (h/c) (h/l) hair?

Your POV:

I can't believe it. I must be dead or something. Waluigi was in front of me right now, all real. That he also asked me how I felt was kind of him. Wait, he's a troublemaker! Why would he care for me of all people? I had to say something, because for every second, he seemed to get suspicious.  
"I'm fine, thank you." I said and was about to stand up, until Waluigi held out his hand for support. At first, I hesitated, but then I quickly changed my mind and let him help me up on my feet.  
"You didn't have to do that..." I said shyly, since I always was shy towards famous people, uh, characters I liked.  
"Weh, what's done is done." He said in his well-known voice. In close up, it sounded better and actually charming... WHAT? No no no, he is not charming!

I was too busy in my thoughts that I didn't realize the awkward silence that had lasted for at least 5 seconds. I turned my gaze to him and smiled softly.  
"Thanks. Um, where am I?" I asked him. He tilted his head slightly and chuckled at me.  
"Don't you know this place?" He asked, sounding like I obviously had to know where I was standing.  
"Uh, no?" I said and frowned, since I felt he was going to think I was stupid.  
"Okay then, this is Mario circuit." He answered.

You didn't know how to react. The fact that you were in the Mushroom Kingdom made you happy, but at the same time sad, because you knew that your home was NOT in this world, which meant you would never see your family or friends again. That thought made you frown and you also looked down. Waluigi, who just had told you about your location got surprisingly worried again. He knew talking to the ladies never went well, but this one, she didn't run away. He slowly walked towards you, but stopped to give you some extra personal space.  
"What is the matter?" He asked you.  
You gazed on the tall man again and noticed his small grey-blue eyes. They seemed interesting, you thought.  
"I, I'm just worried that I'll never see my family again..." You said weakly and put your hands around your waist.  
Now the purple plumber wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to see you sad. No, actually, he wanted to cheer you up.  
'But, how?' He thought.  
Then, he got an idea, even if it wasn't probably the greatest plan.  
"Hey, I know what could turn that frown upside-down. How about you come to see me race? I am attending in a cup at the moment and, I also got no one to cheer for me..." He said and sighed.  
"I can cheer for you, if it would help." You said and smiled again. Waluigi looked on you with wide-open surprised eyes. He never thought you would be willing to cheer for him.  
"It would mean a lot to me, trust me. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, but I am Waluigi." He said and took your hand to give it a kiss.  
You giggled at his actions and turned around for some moments to then look on him again.  
"Well, I am (y/n). Nice to meet you, Waluigi!" You said and smiled towards him.  
'(Y/n)... What a beautiful name.' He thought.  
"Waah! I almost forgot that the race is starting soon! (Y/n), follow me, we have to get there as soon as possible!"  
Before you could say anything, he grabbed your hand and started to run in the directions where the beach was. You had a hard time keeping up with Waluigi, as he ran too fast for you.  
"Slow it down, please, Waluigi!" You said, but he ignored your requests. It didn't take long before you two arrived at the beach.  
'This is going to be a long day...' You thought.


	3. Part 3

You had just arrived at Cheep Cheep Beach, the place where the next race would be held. Both you and Waluigi were panting after all the running. You thought this place was beautiful and you wanted to explore more of it. Before you could check around, Waluigi stepped in front of you, looking a little guilty.  
"I... I think we are too early." He said and pointed at the start line where no one could be seen.  
'So, I had to run after you in such a high speed for nothing...?' You thought and sighed.  
"What are we supposed to do then?" You asked him.  
Waluigi shrugged and looked over the sea.  
"I don't know. Maybe we can talk about, uh, ourselves, (y/n)?" Waluigi asked, returning his gaze to you.  
"Um sure, why not?" You said and soon, the two of you trotted around the beach while telling each other some about yourselves.  
After 30 minutes, you two had talked mostly about what you like and don't like.  
"(Y/n), please don't say that you like that loser Luigi, I mean, he's just so stupid!" He said, sounding a bit angry.  
You chuckled and rolled your eyes.  
"Now why would I like him? I don't think he is that awful though." You said and waited for Waluigi to answer.  
He groaned of your answer and folded his arms.  
"Come on, (y/n), he's nothing but-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed that you weren't listening and focusing on something. When he also looked on what you were looking at, he could see a figure in the distance.

"Who's that, Waluigi?" You asked, even if you knew who it was.  
"That guy over there is Wario. He is one of my few friends." He said and would then whisper to your ear.  
"But be careful, he can make some stinky farts and be rude." Waluigi whispered and saw your rather disgusted expression.  
"Ewww, how can you be friends with such a fatass?" You said in disgust, as you didn't like when others farted around you.  
Waluigi chuckled quietly and smirked while seeing his friend coming towards them.  
"It's a long story, believe me." He said and started heading to his buddy.  
"Why, if it isn't Waluigi!" Wario cried out and grinned at his tall friend.  
"What are you doing here so early, Wario? I thought you were busy with your loss earlier!" Waluigi said and laughed while pointing at the short fat man.  
"Your expression was priceless, haha!" He said mockingly.  
Wario just groaned and was about to speak until he saw you.  
"Hey, who is that chick?" Wario asked and played with his fingers on his mustache.  
"It's one of my new friends, we met earlier." Waluigi said and turned around to you.  
"My name is-"  
Before you could finish, Wario laughed loudly and fell on his back.  
"Wahahaha, you, a new friend? Good luck with that!" Wario said and continued to laugh.  
You didn't like how Waluigi's "friend" behaved against him, so you made your way to Wario and gazed on him. He was so ugly, you thought.  
"The name is (y/n) and yes, I'm his new friend." You said proudly and turned around to smile at the purple plumber.  
Waluigi returned the smile to you and then approached Wario, placing his right foot on Wario's belly.  
"Well, I gotta go and prepare for the race. It will be a pleasure to see you lose against me today. See ya! Come on (y/n), I want to show you my car." Waluigi said and was already walking away from the yellow plumber.  
"Hey, wait for me!" You cried out, but before you could run after him, you felt a hand grabbing your ankle, making you fall towards on the sand.  
"Well, aren't you pretty?" He said, sending you the chills in your spine over what he said.  
You kicked his side with your foot and stood up quickly.  
"Get lost." You said and sprinted to Waluigi, who had not noticed the situation you were in earlier.

"There you are, (y/n)! Sorry about Wario. He can be a bit of a douche sometimes." He said and scratched behind his head.  
"A little? More like a pure douchebag." You said disagreeing and chuckled.  
"And wanna know what's more interesting? He has a girl who has a crush on him. Poor girl." He said, shaking his head slightly.  
You gasped over this.  
"How can someone possibly like an idiot like Wario?" You asked Waluigi, but he just shrugged and put both his hands behind his head.  
"Maybe someone who lost their sense of smelling." He said ironically.  
You giggled over what your new friend told you.  
"Perhaps that's the reason!" You said and continued to giggle.  
'How lovely her giggling is. NO! She is just your friend! (Y/n) is your friend!' Waluigi thought and shaked his head again.  
It didn't take long before you arrived at the start line where many cars were already standing at. Waluigi showed you his car. It wasn't as tough you thought, but it seemed pretty neat anyway. Soon, the race would start and you were standing in the crowd full of toads, yoshis, birdos etc. Waluigi was sitting in his car, waiting for the Lakitu to start the race. He turned to his left and easily found you in the crowd because of the clothes you were wearing. You waved your hand to him and smiled brightly.  
"Good luck Waluigi! I believe in you!" You shouted out, making the others near you look shockingly on you. Although, you ignored it.  
Waluigi blushed a little and returned his gaze on the Lakitu.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Waluigi." A well-known and an annoying voice said.  
Waluigi glared at his nemesis and growled.  
"She is not my girlfriend, you loser!" He said and pouted out his tongue.  
"If you say so." Luigi said and would concentrate on the road again.  
'I hope (y/n) didn't hear that. Stupid Luigi.' Waluigi thought.  
Finally, the Lakitu counted to three and they were off.  
'This is not so bad after all. It's actually kinda fun, especially with Waluigi in the lead. I hope he wins.' You thought and watched as the game went on, hoping the purple plumber could win and come on first place.


	4. Part 4

The purple plumber was now on 2nd place, right behind Wario, who had already almost driven his first lap and two to go. You saw as he came through the corner and sighed, because you didn't like him at all. Especially not after what happened the last time you two encountered each other. Then, you got an idea that made you grin. Your plan was to distract him and you already knew how you would make Wario look away from the road.  
"Ohh, Wario!" You called out sweetly, even if you wanted to slap yourself for talking like that.  
The yellow plumber had just past the line when he heard you shout. Wario looked to his left and saw you threw a kiss. He giggled quietly of what you did, but didn't see how his car drove over the edge of the bridge. You smirked and chuckled when you saw him land in the water, all grumpy and angry. Your little plan had distracted Wario completely and he could not do anything about it.  
'After all, it was his own fault that he didn't concentrate.' You thought.  
When you returned your gaze on the start line, Waluigi had already catched up and was now in the lead. You cheered for him under the whole race and in the end, it was between him and Luigi. Under the final lap did the rivals struggle to get on 1st place. Waluigi would not let his nemesis win over him again, that fact was already clear from the very beginning. With seconds left, Waluigi managed to drive further than Luigi and won the race for the third time today.  
"Waahahaha!" He shouted out, but stopped as he saw and heard you shouting his name, all happy and relieved. He wished he could replay that happy moment of yours, just to see that beautiful smile again...  
'Wait, NO! It's not beautiful! I am just happy that someone cheered for me!' He thought and parked his car at the side, since he wouldn't have any use of it until the next race.  
You walked away from the crowd and rushed over to your new friend and glomped Waluigi.  
Waluigi was startled and fell on his back, with you still hugging him.  
"Yay, you won! I'm so happy for you!" You said happily, but soon let Waluigi go as he didn't say anything.  
"Sorry, I am just glad that you came on first place." You said and looked away.  
"It's okay (y/n), i'm thankful for that you cheered for me." He said and smiled at you.  
"After all, I am the best! Wahahah!" Waluigi said and smirked at the thought of being number one.  
You giggled again over what he did.  
'Why do I find his silly acts so funny?' You thought, since you normally wouldn't giggle at someone bragging about him/herself.  
You would then stand up after the glomping earlier and reach out your hand to the still daydreaming Waluigi.  
"Waluigi? Hello?" You said, curious about why he seemed in a different world.  
"Wah? Oh, sorry, I just imagined me being the greatest of them all." He said and nervously laughed. Eventually you were the one to help him up.  
"Why did you do that (y/n)?" Waluigi asked.  
"Just thought that I could do the same like you did for me." You said with a warm smile.  
"So, when is the next race?" You asked him.  
"It's not today, as there will be bad weather this afternoon. To think of that... Aren't you hungry?" He asked you and as he did, your stomach cried out enough for him to hear it.  
"Ehehehehe, yes?" You said embarrassed and blushed a little.  
"Then let us go and eat lunch! Don't worry, I'll pay for your meal, as I suppose you don't have any cash...?" Waluigi asked, pretty sure about you didn't have any money.  
You blushed even more and looked down.  
"Yes, but you don't-"  
"No buts! As your friend, I have to make it up to you after you cheered for me earlier." He said and placed his hand on your shoulder.  
"Um, okay." You said quietly.  
"So, what would you like to have then (y/n)? We can drive in to Diamond city and get some food!" Waluigi said and gestured to his motorcycle, which looked more badass than that car he raced with.  
"Anything works for me!" You said.  
"So, how about Mona Pizza?" He asked and walked to his motorbike to start it.  
You followed him and gasped of his suggestion, smiling at the thought of eating pizza.  
"Oh yes! I love pizza!" You said with happiness.  
"Wahnderful, then lets get going!" He said and jumped on his motorcycle.  
"Where are the helmets?" You asked a little concerned.  
"Who needs those stinkin' things?" He said and reached out his hand to you.  
"Don't worry (y/n), I won't put us in any danger." Waluigi said calmly and you nodded softly, even if you weren't sure about him driving after how he drove earlier.  
As you got on the motorbike, you held tightly to whatever you could grab on and waited for him to take off.  
The vehicle started and the two of you were now on your way to Diamond City.  
'Here I am, sitting behind Waluigi while riding a motorcycle. Can it get more awesome?' You thought and silently squealed in your mind of this.  
'Calm down, you are just offering her food after she got here... Wah, I'm going on a date with a wonderful girl! This is kinda of a date, right?' He thought and remembered when you were cheering for him earlier.  
Nothing could ruin this day, the both of you thought.


	5. Part 5

(y/n) = Your name  
(e/c) = Your eye color  
(h/c) = Your hair color  
(h/l) = Your hair length

You and Waluigi finally arrived in Diamond city, the city where Wario had his headquaters. You were looking around as you past by some skyscrapers. You thought they were stunning, even if it was just the height of them that really amazed you. Waluigi just focused on the road, as he has been driving by here a lot of times. After some turns to the left and right, the two of you finally made it to the restaurant.  
"Well, here we are, (y/n)." Waluigi said and jumped of the motorbike.  
"It's-" But before you could say anything, you felt his skinny fingers pull you down.  
"Dodge!" Waluigi whispered and also bent down.  
You looked on him with a questioning look.  
"What is the meaning of this?" You asked quietly.  
"It is... Her." Waluigi said, who seemed rather frightened and nervous, you couldn't really tell.  
"Her? Her who?"  
Waluigi pointed with his finger right above the bike to show you who this woman is.  
"Her." Waluigi mumbled.  
As you peeked over the edge of the vehicle, you recognized her immediately. It was Daisy, the tomboyish princess from Sarsaland.  
"Princess Daisy? Why in the world are we hiding from her?"  
"Because I, uh, me and Daisy aren't exactly good friends, heh." Waluigi said and if this was an anime, you would see a sweatdrop slightly fall from his face to then disappear.  
"So what? We can still go in, right? You aren't exactly alone, you know." You said and smiled at him.  
"Yeah I know (y/n), but she is just..."  
You saw as Waluigi's cheeks turned pink, which made you grin.  
"Pretty?" You added, seeing how your friend wide-opened his eyes.  
"Nononono!" He exclaimed, but covered his mouth. Luckily, Daisy had already left the area for a while ago.  
"Admit it, you have a crush on her!" You said teasingly and still grinned at the blushing purple plumber.  
"Okay okay! Yes, I have a crush on her, but it doesn't matter, she likes Luigi." Waluigi said and sighed.  
You put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to make him feel better.  
"Hey, Waluigi, there are so many other girls out there! You deserve someone that cares about you, not someone like Daisy. Sure she is beautiful, but I'm sure you'll find another beauty with a heart of gold." You said and smiled warmly.  
Waluigi smiled back and nodded.  
"Yeah! Waluigi will find his girl... At some point!" He exclaimed, but would cover his mouth, again.  
"I suggest we go in and get some pizza." You said and heard your belly cry.  
"Oh, sorry for putting you into this mess, (y/n), I didn't really think-" But before he could finish, he felt a rather light kick on his back. When he turned around, he saw you standing there.  
"Let us just eat, okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, heh." Waluigi said and stood up to follow you into the restaurant.  
As you two entered, you got greeted of the one and only Mona.  
"Welcome! Oh, Waluigi, I see you got yourself a new friend! How wonderful!" She said with a happy tone and smiled brightly.  
"Yeah, thanks." He said and put a fake smile, as he thought Mona was kinda annoying. You thought Mona was kind and sweet.  
"Please, do come in! We have a plenty of seats and tables left for you!" She said and swirled around once on one leg, like a ballet dancer.  
"Thank you!" You said and took Waluigi's hand to pick the table you wanted to sit at.  
"Man, she is just so annoying..." He mumbled.

Several minutes later, you two had decided what pizzas you wanted. You picked your favorite pizza and Waluigi ordered a rather hot pizza with jalapeños and chili.  
While you waited, you talked some about your home and how you got here in the first place.  
"Woah, am I a game character?" Waluigi asked, almost shocked.  
"Yeah..." You said and frowned, expecting to see your friend frown too.  
Instead, he made a bright smile and jumped up to make his victory dance.  
"Yeah yeah yeah! That, is, so cool!" Waluigi said and continued, without realizing Mona had returned with the pizzas.  
He gazed down and blushed of embarrassment. Mona giggled and put the plates on the table.  
"Here are your pizzas! I hope you like them! Oh, I forgot about your drinks! I'll be back!" She said and skipped back to the kitchen and went back to give you two your drinks.  
"So, will you help me to find my way home?" You asked and looked on him with hopeful eyes, even if you knew the answer would be yes.  
"Of course! After the cup, we'll begin our search." He said and gave you a thumb up.  
As you were eating, it started to rain. Just like Waluigi mentioned earlier, it would rain this afternoon. How boring and what bothered you more was the fact that Waluigi had a motorcycle.  
When you felt full, you wanted to take a visit to the toilet. The toilet was pretty far away from where you sat, but soon, you made it to the WC.

As you got in to the ladies' room, you gazed at yourself in the mirror.  
'Why am I here and why do I feel so funny around Waluigi? I can't have a... Crush on him, can I?'  
You were so busy in your thoughts that you never realized the other person standing behind you. When you looked down and saw the person, you felt paralyzed, not because of that you weren't alone, but of who was standing there.  
"What a coincident..." The deep voice said and chuckled.  
You turned around and gasped. It was Wario again.  
"Yeah... What a coincident... Heh..." You said nervously.  
"You know, I really hate to lose..." Wario said and narrowed his eyes, gazing at you with irritation and started to walk towards you.  
"We all have to lose some time, it's not a big deal!" You said and made a fake smile while you took some steps away from him.  
"A big deal? A BIG DEAL?!" He shouted and grabbed the collar of your shirt to make you face him.  
"You made me look like a joke after what you did!"  
"And? I was not the one driving the car..." You said and rolled your eyes, but got startled as he shook roughly and pointed his finger at you.  
"You better watch it! You are lucky that you are a girl and-" He paused and chuckled.  
"Cute." He said and smirked.  
You glared at Wario and what surprised you was that he was about to... Kiss you.  
"Get away from me, you pervert!" You shouted and pushed him away easily, which was unexpected from the yellow plumber, who fell towards on his stomach.  
You just rushed out from the room and headed back to the table.

"Woah, what took you so long?" Waluigi asked and tilted his head.  
"Eh, girl stuff. You know..." You said quietly.  
"Oh, I get it." He said and nodded.  
"Shall we go?" He asked while he left some money on the receipt he got recently.  
"Yeah, but, where am I going to stay? I mean, I don't exactly have a home..."  
"Don't worry, (y/n), you can stay at my place!" Waluigi said and smiled at you.  
"Okay! And uh..." You paused and pointed at the window.  
"It's raining..."  
"Oh man, I never brought myself a coat, but don't worry, I don't live so far from here." He said and opened the door for you.  
"It's okay I'm-" As you went outdoors, you immediately got soaked of the rain.  
"Fine." You added and walked to the motorbike.  
Soon, the two of you were off again and drove to Waluigi's home.  
You were still thinking of the events earlier.  
'Why and how did Wario show up like that? Sure I pissed him off, but I never suspected him to be so... Creepy!' You thought while you looked back on the restaurant, with mixed feelings.  
Meanwhile, Wario sat at a table and ate a garlic pizza.  
"Curse Waluigi and his new friend! You'll pay for this, (y/n)... " Wario mumbled, as he watched the motorcycle disappear in the city.


	6. Part 6

"I know this is not much, but I hope you can make yourself comfortable!" Waluigi said as he got off the motorbike. You two had been driving again for around 15 minutes to come to your new friend's home. It was an apartment, a small one, it seemed. You thought Waluigi had been super kind and generous so far, but offering you a place to sleep at? That started to get a bit suspicious, you thought. You've just met him and now you were standing next to his bike, wondering how this would turn out.  
"(Y/n)?" You heard Waluigi call your name and got back to reality, deciding to just rest some after that pizza you ate earlier.  
"I'm on my way!" You exclaimed and followed him to his apartment, which was on the 7th floor for some reason.  
"I forgot to ask, but did you like the pizza?" Waluigi asked you suddenly as he was about to unlock the door to his home.  
You nodded and smiled brightly.  
"Oh yeah, it was probably the best meal I've eaten for a long time!" You said happily and watched as Waluigi opened the door.  
You expected it to be messy, but surprisingly, it was all tidy and clean, well, except for some clothes laying on the floor.. You also noticed it was small and only had one room besides from the kitchen and the bathroom. You took off your shoes as you walked in, not wanting to bring in some dirt.  
'Where am I going to sleep, exactly?' You thought, since the living room was also Waluigi's bedroom.  
"Sorry about the mess, I had a stressful morning..." He said and took of his cap to place it on a shelf.  
For some reason, you thought Waluigi looked better without a hat.  
"It's quite alright, I mean, it isn't like a jungle here, it's just some clothes." You said and gazed around your surroundings. The wallpaper was purple with thorns, which reminded you of that Mario soccer game, where Waluigi's special attack was involved with thorns.  
"Want some water, (y/n)?" He asked and you nodded.  
"Oh, sure, I would like something to drink, please." You said and would then look out at the window.  
What exactly happened today? You were in your own room for more than 6 hours ago and now you were standing at one of the Mario characters' home. You had befriended Waluigi easily and got yourself a new enemy, which also freaked you out. Ever since Wario laid his eyes on you, you always felt uncomfortable with how he looked on you. A pure douchebag indeed and a pervert. What if you meet him like that again? What if he does something way worse? That thought made you frown in horror.  
'What if h-he...'  
Soon, you felt some tears fall down over your cheeks and you also started to sob, afraid of both Wario and being stuck in this world forever.  
"Here's your water, I-" Waluigi said, but stopped as he heard your sobbing. He immediately got worried and put the glass of water aside to head over to you. He bent down on his knees and placed his right hand on your left shoulder.  
"What's the matter?" He asked you with a concerned tone, obviously curious about the change of your mood.  
"I... Remember when I told you I went to the toilet because of girl stuff?" You said and turned around to look at him.  
"Uh, yes?" He said and tilted his head.  
"It was more than that... You know your friend Wario? Well, he's more than rude, he is a pervert! The first time we met him at the beach earlier, he grabbed my ankle and said "Well, aren't you pretty?" and this time, he was in the women's washroom and grabbed by my collar to kiss me!" You said and burst out in tears to wrap your arms around Waluigi.  
Waluigi on the other hand had an expression that was mixed with confusion, anger and guilt. He hugged you back.  
"Don't worry, I shall teach him a lesson to not approach you like he did. I can't believe he would fall for you and try to hit on you... He never falls in love..." Waluigi said and knotted his right hand in anger.  
"The f-first time was just sudden and had no reason. The second time was for that I distracted him under the race today..." You said and looked up on your friend.  
"What did you do?" Waluigi asked.  
"Well, I kinda threw a kiss to him and made him went over the bridge..." You said with a chuckle.  
"Way to go! But, why?" He asked you.  
"Well, after what happened, I wanted to show Wario to not mess with me and..." You said and paused.  
"To make you win."  
Waluigi gazed on you with a slight blush and wiped away some tears from your face.  
"I... Thank you, (y/n). Although, I think I could've won anyway." He said with a grin, seeing you chuckle and smirk.  
"Oh yeah? I bet without my help, Luigi would have won this time for sure." You said and pouted out your tongue.  
"Why you..."  
Suddenly, Waluigi started to wrestle playfully with you and you wrestled back, feeling a lot better now when Waluigi had comforted you.  
"Nyeh, don't be such a meanie!" You exclaimed as you were pinned down of your friend.  
"It's not my fault you're so weak, weheh." He said teasingly, which made you rose and wrestle back with all the power you got.  
Now it was Waluigi who was pinned down of you. When you looked down at him, there was something strange that made your cheeks start to burn. He simply looked handsome.  
'... Oh no, I think I am falling for him...!' You thought and shook your head.  
"Why are we doing this?" You asked and got some chuckling of the tall man as an answer.  
"I have no idea, but I don't mind." He said.  
"Which reminds me..." You said as you saw that glass of water you were supposed to drink some minutes ago.  
"It was fun, but I think I want to take a break now. Besides, I am thirsty." You said and stood up to get your drink.  
"I think I need to take a break too. Hey, is there something else you would like to do? There's still plenty of time left until the night arrives." Waluigi said and stood up too.  
"Well, we could go window shopping." You suggested and received a groan from the purple plumber.  
"Really? Do we have to?" He asked, not wanting to go and look on... Clothes.  
"Well, actually, I need some clothes since I only got these." You said and gestured, meaning the clothes you were wearing.  
"Why didn't you say so from the beginning? I'll pay for them!" He said and smiled at you.  
"But Waluigi, you don't have to. I mean, you have been so generous... And I don't know how to repay all the things you've bought for me..." You said with a sad voice and looked down.  
Then, you felt his slim fingers grab your chin to make you look up and face him.  
"Hey, I really do appreciate your kindness, but face it, without any cash, it's hard to do anything at all. I don't need anything anyways... A smile is enough for me, (y/n)." He said and saw you blush again temporarily.  
"Well, in that case... Wanna go back outdoors to the mall?" You asked with excitement.  
"Oh yeah, let's go then!" Waluigi said and headed to the hall to put his hat on and his shoes. You did the same and soon, the two of you were now out again, in the search for some new clothes for you.


	7. Part 7

You were walking with Waluigi back into the city to find clothes for you. You had no idea where you were heading though, since this was the first time you've been in Diamond city. Although, with Waluigi showing the directions, you didn't have to worry about that issue.  
"So, Waluigi, do you know which store is the best?" You asked, as you had no clue what brands they had in this world.  
"No, I rarely go to the mall these days... I know there are some, but I don't know which one is the best." He answered and put his hands back on his head.  
You sighed, but still tried to look on it positively. At least you would have a plenty of choices. When you got into the mall, you noticed that there were many koopas and toads, but also many unknown people. The mall had two floors. The main floor that you were standing on and the first floor above you. One particular store caught your attention. It seemed to be a women's clothing store. You rushed to the entrance and saw many pretty dresses.  
An "Oooh." came out and you turned around to see Waluigi slowly come towards you.  
"You sure you don't mind?" You asked him, tilting your head slowly.  
"Yes, pick whatever you need. Just don't overdo it." Waluigi answered and folded his arms.  
You squealed and gave him a quick hug.  
"Thank you Waluigi, you're the best!" You said happily and skipped into the store, looking for some clothes you wanted (and needed).  
Waluigi stood at the entrance and rested his back against the wall, checking around the rest of the store while smiling warmly after you mentioned he was the best. Nothing had changed, the same citizens like usual. Then he come to think of you again. What kind of clothes would you pick?  
'I hope (y/n) has a good taste when it comes to clothes... Wait.' He thought and turned to his left, only to see two certain people he recognized quickly. It was Luigi and Daisy, the ones he really had no interest in talking to. Before they could see him, Waluigi ran into the store you were in and searched for you. He easily found you at one of the corners and headed to you.  
"(Y/n), do you find anything?" He asked and smiled nervously.  
You noticed something was wrong, because Waluigi wasn't nervous when she left him.  
"Yeah, but the question is, why are you nervous?" You said and saw as your friend looked down on the floor.  
"Don't tell me, it's Daisy again, is it?"  
"Yeah and Luigi too..." He said with slight anger.  
You took the clothes you were holding in your other hand and used your free hand to take his right hand gently.  
"It's nothing to worry about, don't let them affect you, Waluigi." You said and looked into his grey-blue eyes.  
Waluigi gazed into you (e/c) eyes and was about to say something until you put you finger over his lips.  
"Nothing should stand in your way." You said, but blushed as you realized what you were doing and removed your finger some seconds later.  
"But if you want to watch me pick clothes, that's fine with me." You said and smiled warmly.  
'What did she just do? Oh my goodness, that was simply cute... Wah, I can't deny it anymore! I have a crush on (y/n)!' He thought and also blushed.  
"Well, uh, if that's alright-"  
"Of course it is." You answered and turned around to check out other kinds of clothes.  
Waluigi was still thinking of what you did and giggled quietly.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy past by the women's clothing store too and the princess wanted to find some clothes herself.  
"Come on Luigi, let us go and find some new clothes for me!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand to drag him in.  
"B-but Daisy, don't you think you have enough clothes already?" The green plumber said, who were holding three plastic bags with clothes.  
"No way, I want more!" She said and rushed into her favorite place.  
Then she noticed Waluigi and some other girl.  
'What the, has that goof finally found his love?' Daisy thought and shrugged, going through some dresses she was interested in.

"I think I am finished, Waluigi. I got myself a good set of clothes. Is this okay?" You asked, as you didn't want to pick too many. You had picked a dress in your favorite color and a t-shirt in your second favorite color, along with a pair of pants, some socks and of course some some underwear plus a pajamas.  
"It's alright, I thought you would pick more though." Waluigi said and chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah... Now, let us go and buy these then!" You said and headed to the cash desk with your friend. As he paid, you saw Luigi and Daisy standing behind you. You noticed Daisy smirk at you, but Luigi didn't care. He also wasn't quite fond of shopping clothes.  
When Waluigi paid, the two of you went out from there and out from the mall.  
"Hey (y/n)! Want to take a walk to the beach? I still got a plenty of energy left and I want you to see the beautiful ocean too." He asked.  
"I don't mind." You answered with a smile and let him show you where to go. It didn't take long before the two of you got there and you gasped of the incredible view.  
"It's... Beautiful." You said quietly in awe.  
"Not as beautiful as you, (y/n)." Waluigi suddenly said calmly, which made you blush a lot.  
"Huh?" You said and turned around to gaze on Waluigi.  
"Do you think so?" You asked, still blushing over that he called you beautiful.  
"Yes... Actually..." He said and started to blush too.  
"When I first saw you, I asked myself who this (h/c)-haired beauty was. Even if we haven't known each other for long, you have shown that you are not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too..." He said and took a step closer to you, putting down both the plastic bag with your new clothes and also his hat.  
"You know, Waluigi, I never thought you would be so nice... You have actually been the most wonderful person I've met so far..." You said and took a step closer.  
Now you were just inches from him and the both of you felt your cheeks burning.  
Waluigi scratched behind his head and was about to say something until he felt something strange.  
You had taken a step closer and advanced closer to his face to kiss him.  
When he felt your soft lips touch his, he blushed more, but soon returned the favor and brought you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and went further by touching your tongue on his teeth. He gladly let you in and now the two of you let your tongues dance with each other in this wonderful and beautiful moment. It felt like this bliss would last forever.  
Soon, you would break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. You gasped quietly and looked up on Waluigi, who was as red on his cheeks as you were.  
"That was..."  
"Wahnderful..." Waluigi added and smiled warmly.  
"Wait, doesn't this make us officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked in excitement.  
"Mhm, it does." You said and smiled back.  
Suddenly, you felt hands carry you up. Waluigi had brought you up in bridal style and skipped happily.  
"I can't believe it, I actually have a girlfriend! Waaah, I am so happy!" He exclaimed.  
"And I can't believe you are my boyfriend now...!" You said and giggled of his actions.  
Eventually, he would put you down and grab your hand.  
"Remember when you told me I would find a beauty with a heart of gold? Well, you are that beauty." He said and nuzzled his pointy nose on your nose.  
You giggled and smiled warmly.  
"Aww, you are such a gentleman, you know that?"  
"Heh, yeah. Now, let us go home, it's starting to get late." He said and kissed your cheek.  
You blushed again, but nodded and followed him back to his place.  
"By the way, where am I going to sleep tonight?" You asked Waluigi.  
"I was thinking of letting you sleep in my bed and I on the floor, but now... Do you mind if I lay next to you?" He asked and blushed.  
You blushed too and hesitated to answer first, but then, you wanted to actually sleep next to your new lovely boyfriend. You nodded and smiled.  
"No, I don't mind at all." You said and as you got into his home, you took your new pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When you went outside, you saw Waluigi laying already in the bed, watching some tv. As he saw you, he gasped and smiled.  
"You never showed me that you picked such a cute pajamas, (y/n)." He said and saw you slightly blush again.  
"Thank you!" You said and let out a yawn.  
"I'm sleepy, Walu..." You said and laid on the bed to then grab his arm lightly.  
"Alright, let us sleep then." He whispered and turned off the tv and would put away the remote to let you be in his embrace.  
"Goodnight, (y/n)." He said and gave you a kiss on your forehead, which made you smile warmly.  
"Goodnight, my dear Waluigi." You said and gave him a kiss on his lips.  
Soon, the two of you fell asleep in the peaceful room of his.  
'This was sure a long day.' You thought and then fell into a deep slumber, with your love protecting you.


	8. Part 8

'Why...' You were surrounded of fire and the heat made you sweat. What was going on? You wanted to scream for help, but something kept you from not doing so. Then you heard footsteps. They became louder and louder, but they sounded heavy...

'Please don't tell me it's Wario again...' You thought and tried to see who it was.  
This couldn't possibly be Wario, the one approaching you was too big and taller than your stalking admirer. It was Bowser.  
'Oh great, Mr turtle-dragon has kidnapped me.'  
You kept a blank look as he came towards you and walked around you, like you were some prey about to get eaten. Then, to your surprise, he spoke. You knew Bowser would do it at some point, but not now.  
"You might wonder why you are here, no?" He asked.  
He received no answer though, as you didn't want to show any fear and stay quiet.  
"If only Peach was this silent, I wouldn't have to worry about kidnapping her. Although, she has been pretty annoying lately..." He said and crossed his arms, staring at the empty corner of the big room.  
"Then, I thought of a new plan. You might have heard a lot of me already, but I wanted to try kidnapping a girl besides Peach." He said and returned his gaze on you, with the flames around that made the air a bit intense.  
Still no answer.  
"I have been watching you, actually." Bowser said and started to walk around the flames.  
'Woho, another stalker. Who's next, Donkey Kong?' You thought and rolled your eyes.  
"Hard to believe for you with such innocence and lack of wisdom." He said with a chuckle.  
You knew he was testing your patience and pride.  
"I'm surprised that the red plumber hasn't come yet. He has rescued two princesses before, but, you aren't exactly royal." Bowser added with some disappointment.  
'What is going on, why am I suddenly here and not next to Waluigi?' You thought and then it hit you... Where is he?  
"Such a shame, maybe I'll have my chance by proposing to an outcast, a stranger..."  
You couldn't hold it back anymore. You glared at Bowser with all your hate and tried to approach him, but the fire was in the way.  
"So now you would make a move? You're even more interesting than Peach is. Such a shame you ended up in this world with losers." He said and smirked, because he knew you were already angry at him.  
"Don't you dare say that! Waluigi will find me and stop whatever you're planning!" You would burst out and scanned his face, seeing him rise his eyebrow and chuckle loudly.  
"Or else? Watch it girl, you got some guts to speak to me normally and not screaming." He said and stepped inside the fire prison you were stuck in.  
"Yes, this world is full of losers, if you haven't noticed..." Bowser said and mumbled a curse before he gazed down on you. Compared to his usual victim, you were slightly shorter than Peach.  
"But back to topic, my dear. Yes, I've been watching you ever since you attended to the crowd earlier. I would never care usually, but when you made that fat plumber distracted, there was something special about you. Not because of your evil little plan, but also the spirit of yours." He said and walked around in circles again, making you even more uncomfortable.  
The heat from the fire, him mentioning previous events and you being stuck with Bowser. This didn't make sense, at all.  
"Then I noticed how you approached the purple plumber. Oh boy, he surely got you in his thorns..." He said and turned his back against you outside the burning fire.  
"What are you talking about?" You asked suspiciously.  
"This is why love never works in this place, because eventually, someone would realize it's too good to be true." He mentioned and turned his head to you.  
With the fire in front of Bowser, his appearance frightened you more.  
"Wait... How did you watch me if you were just in the race?" You asked.  
"Simple, human. I ordered some of my minions to keep an eye on you after the race. They told me everything they noted and here you are. At least you won't have to get into a foolish loser's hungry grasp..." Bowser said and narrowed his eyes while looking at the wall.  
"But, why me?" You asked again, starting to sound like an eager curious child.  
"And here I thought you were the silent type... You really surprise me..." He said and shook his head.  
"Well, according to what they told me about you, you aren't even from this world. Also, you appeared pretty naive."  
"I'm not naive, I am just willing to help others in need." You said and gritted your teeth.  
"Perhaps you've been willing too much? I mean really, how could you get into a relationship with Waluigi so quickly? Maybe it wasn't just your feelings, maybe your instinct played a role there..." He said and waited for an answer.  
Again, the room would be filled with silence except the fire that still was alive.  
Perhaps Bowser was right, you thought.  
'I feel so stupid...' You thought.  
"Too surprised? You should've realized it earlier, doll-face." He said and made the fire around you disappear.  
You flinched as the heat suddenly disappear.  
"W-why d-did you do this...?" You said weakly and stared on the cool floor, starting to feel your eyes get watered.  
"I didn't do anything, it was you who finally could face the true facts. You and Waluigi aren't in love. He is a pure player..." Bowser said slyly, which made you scared.  
"A pure player..." He said again and watched as you fell on your knees.  
You put your hands on your face and cried out.  
"Noooo!"

When you removed your hands from your face, your eyes went wide-open to see Waluigi's room, still dark like it was before you fell asleep, but with the moon about to lower.  
'Phew, it was just a nightmare... But it felt so real.' You thought and then looked to your left, seeing Waluigi still in a deep slumber.  
'What have I got myself into? Here I am, sleeping with my "love"...'  
Something made you feel uncomfortable at that moment. It was not Waluigi, no, he is just too sweet, but the fact Bowser had told you how he had watched you...  
'Maybe I should just take a walk to refresh myself.' You thought and would carefully head to pick some of your new clothes and change into them.  
You already felt sorry for leaving Waluigi shortly, but you had to get your mind think of other stuff than the nightmare you had. Eventually, you put your shoes on and left the room to then go out from the building. The dawn was minutes ahead, but you could still see the stars above. They were beautiful, you thought. Then it reminded you of the blonde woman you had seen in Mario Kart 8. Rosalina, the one who was some kind of leader in the universe. You thought she was mysterious, yet interesting. She also had a calm voice, at least from what you could tell when you played Super Mario Galaxy. Oh, you really wanted to go home now. You missed your family and friends more than ever.  
"Stupid game, I should've gone back to sleep." You mumbled and would fist your hand in anger and left some tears fall on the ground.  
You never realized footsteps approaching you before you felt a finger poke your shoulder lightly.  
You turned around quickly and to your surprise, a man you never expected to face at this very moment stood there.  
"What-a are a lady like you doing-a here?" The Italian plumber asked.  
Oh boy, you really didn't expect to meet Mario under your visit. Sure you had seen him at the cup, but in the dawn all alone? A big no.  
"You were the one who-a cheered for Waluigi, right? I heard-a my younger brother mention a girl who he thought was Waluigi's girlfriend, yes?" He asked with a warm smile.  
Would Mario ever stop smiling and be so optimistic?  
"I... I don't know." You answered.  
"Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" Mario asked and wiped your tears away.  
'Why can't all guys here learn about personal space?' You thought and took a step back, obviously not wanting Mario to touch your face.  
"No but... I don't know if I like him. I mean... We kissed." You mentioned and heard him gasp.  
"Mama mia, it is true-a then!" He said.  
"No no... You see, I had a... Eh, forget it." You said and started to walk away.  
"Miss, I am willing to listen-a. Maybe I can help you." Mario said and looked on you with a smile.  
"You sure?" You asked and gazed on the red plumber.  
"My ears are always-a open. Go ahead, miss."  
"Just call me (y/n), please. Hearing "miss" makes me slightly annoyed." You said.  
"Okie dokie!" Mario said.  
"Now, it was after I fell asleep I had this strange event..." You started and told Mario everything about the nightmare.  
"Wait, (y/n), about what-a he said about me only rescuing-a princesses is not true. I save anyone in need." He added.  
"I figured it out later, but after I woke up, I wanted to take a walk and get this out of my mind. Ever since he called me naive, I feel foolish." You said and gazed upon the brightest star, the only one that was in your sight as it was starting to get lighter.  
"Don't feel like-a that, I'm sure he likes you. Maybe you and him have been-a rushing about it, but come on, you can't just believe anything that a turtle-dragon says, yes?" Mario said and smiled warmly at you.  
"I say, you are really interesting, (y/n). I hope you can-a think of something else than that evil monster. Also, I hope you find your home." And with that, he patted your shoulder lightly and left.  
"Wait! How do you know that?" You shouted out to the red plumber.  
Mario chuckled and turned his gaze to you.  
"In this world, you would-a never find someone so full of life and caring. I might sound crazy, but Waluigi is lucky."  
You saw as he went away and became smaller and smaller. The sun started to rise over the horizon and shun it's first rays over you.  
You had mixed feelings, but Mario's comfort actually helped you. Perhaps you were overreacting. Indeed the relationship between you and Waluigi had grown quickly, but maybe there was something more than the connection you two had.  
'But, what is it?' You thought and trotted your way back to the apartment.  
Luckily, Waluigi was still sleeping and you could change back to your pajamas and go back to sleep.  
You nuzzled against his chest and soon would you fall asleep again.  
'What a day, no, night, what a weird night...'


End file.
